<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Turmoil by ScarletRequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717243">Tumblr Turmoil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRequiem/pseuds/ScarletRequiem'>ScarletRequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, god help us all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRequiem/pseuds/ScarletRequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kym discovers Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tumblr Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What... what happened?" Kieran said, staring blankly at the scene before him.</p><p>"Tumblr. Tumblr happened," Lauren replied.</p><p>They gazed dryly at the burning dumpster fire that was the 11th Precinct's HQ -Kym screeching at Will, who just stared at her, dead to the world.</p><p>
  <em>"TELL ME THE NAME OF GOD, YOU FUNGAL PIECE OF SHIT."</em>
</p><p>"Do you... think we should help him?"</p><p>"No."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>